A LOVE LIKE WAR
by APPLE MANE
Summary: Can it be a love like war? Voldemort is gone and the seventh year at Hogwarts after the battle starts a little difficult, Voldemort plans a dark magic ritual to do magic without a wand, you will get it? hatred, war, death, sacrifice and one true lie ... LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**¿Acaso puede existir un amor como la guerra? Voldemort ha desaparecido y el séptimo año en Hogwarts después de la batalla comienza un poco difícil, Voldemort planea un ritual de magia oscura para poder hacer magia sin varita, lo conseguirá?**

**odio, guerra, muertes y sacrificios y una sola mentira verdadera... AMOR**

**Hola, aquí esta este Draminoe, espero disfruten de los capítulos tanto como yo he disfrutado haciéndolos para ustedes, no soy de las que dejen muchas notas, pero espero en verdad que les guste y si quieren, dejen criticas u opiniones, enserio me ayudaría mucho saber lo que piensan de la historia. **

**Quiero aclarar también que los personajes, hechizos y lugares no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling La autora de los libros de Harry Potter, esta es una simple historia que surgió de entre muchas ideas que tengo, saludos a las lectoras. (Por cierto si me falla la redacción pido una disculpa de antemano espero la disfruten.**

**El titulo de esta historia lo tome de una canción que me gusta mucho, se las dejo por si quieren escucharla.**

**Un amor como la guerra-All Time Low**

**y comencemos**

CAP 1: Aroma-Recuerdo

Un rayo de sol daba directamente en la cara de Harry, molesto, se removió entre las cobijas, los ronquidos de Ron tenían eco en el cuarto haciendo vibrar los vidrios de la ventana. Viendo que era imposible seguir durmiendo, se levanto y bajo a la cocina descansando los oídos del molesto concierto. La madriguera estaba en completa calma, al parecer solo él estaba despierto, el Sr. Weasley y Percy aun seguían en el ministerio pues desde la desaparición de Voldemort estaba sumido en un completo caos; en el Profeta nada habían escrito de la batalla en Hogwarts y eso irritaba profundamente a Harry, lo que faltaba, que después de todos los muertos y el ardua lucha, el ministerio haya ocultado la realidad y aunque la comunidad mágica sabia acerca del incidente, jamás se tocaba ese tema en público.

Un crujido en la madera saco a Harry de su ensimismamiento, obligándolo a voltear para conocer a su acompañante.

-¡Hola Harry! No creí que te fueras a levantar tan temprano- fue el saludo de Hermione que terminaba de bajar las escaleras y caminando hasta llegar a su lado.

-Es imposible seguir durmiendo con Ron como compañero- se quejo Harry, los dos sonrieron, no necesitaban decir más, pues incluso hasta la cocina llegaba un leve murmullo de los ronquidos que salían del cuarto del amante de los Cannons.

-¡Buenos días!- la Sra. Weasley había entrado en la habitación sonriendo y ataviada con una bata rosa con muchas flores que a Harry le recordaba a un mantel de su tía Petunia.

-¡Hola Molly!-Harry y Hermione devolvían la sonrisa.

Pronto, la cocina de los Weasley estaba abarrotada, sería el ultimo día de vacaciones (si así pudiera decirse), después de la batalla, habían ayudado a reconstruir el castillo, así que no hicieron exactamente descansar. El ministerio veía primordial esta actividad pues quería que el colegio siguiera en funcionamiento para calmar a la comunidad mágica, la profesora McGonagall había sido nombrada directora de Hogwarts y aunque no compartía en su totalidad la opinión del ministro, no veía opción alguna, y dudaba que Voldemort volviera a aparecerse por la escuela.

La orden seguía en pie, la mansión de los Black aun era el cuartel, aunque rara vez hacían reuniones pues el ministro de magia Scrimgeour los vigilaba muy de cerca pues temía que alertaran a la gente de que el peligro continuaba y él perdiera el control de las cosas, mantenía a Tonks a Ojoloco y a Kingsley en extrema observación, así que las juntas eran esporádicas y desde la batalla solo se habían reunido una vez para decidir que harían a partir de ese momento. En algunas ocasiones Harry y los Weasley iban a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, pues Kreacher embrujaba las camas para que se movieran sin control alguno destruyendo todo a su paso.

Dieron las nueve y media de la mañana y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, estaban listos con sus baúles y la señora Weasley con su capa de viaje. Todos estañan preparados para usar la red Flu para ir al callejón Diagon y de allí a la estación Kings Cross donde tomarían el tren hasta Hogwarts.

Llegaron al andé con tiempo de sobra, aunque todo parecía en calma y aparentemente la guerra había acabado, las huellas de ésta se veían reflejadas en las personas. El andén jamás había estado tan vacio, en silencio todos se despedían de sus familiares temiendo que fuera la última vez que se vieran.

Los cuatro se despidieron de la Sra. Weasley quien pedía le escribieran cada semana. Subieron al tren y a las once en punto ya estaban en camino hacia el colegio. El viaje lo hicieron en silencio, solamente roto por uno que otro comentario, estaban demasiado preocupados como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera saber el paradero de Voldemort, lo que planeaba hacer y cómo acabar con él. Después de la batalla se habían dedicado a buscar logares en los cuales estuviese resguardado, pero hasta ahora no tenían ni idea, sabían que estaba débil pues los horrocruxes los habían destruido, sabían que planeaba hacer un ritual de magia oscura para obtener poder y ser invencible. Eso fue lo último que Severus Snape les dijo antes de desaparecer junto con Voldemort.

El tren termino su viaje y todos bajaron, Hogsmade parecía tranquilo a esa hora de la tarde-noche. Los griffindors esperaban las carrozas que los llevarían hasta el castillo, observaban la vereda en tensión y completo silencio.

-¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!- se escuchó decir desde atrás, no necesitaron voltear para saber quién era el dueño de la voz. -¡Pero si es Potty, la comadreja y la sangre sucia! Dime Potter, ¿Después de tu encuentro con El-señor-tenebroso mojas la cama de nuevo?- Pregunto Malfoy con burla y una sonrisa arrogante en los labios mientras su compinches Crabbe y Goyle reían, como los estúpidos que eran. Colgada del brazo del rubio, una chica de cabello negro soltaba risitas mirando de boba manera a su acompañante.

-¡Calla Malfoy!- contesto Harry evidentemente irritado-¿Acaso tu padre no te enseño a saludar primero?- La sonrisa se borro inmediatamente de los labios del platino, quien miraba a Harry con todas las ganas de lanzarle una maldición asesina, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese a nombrar a su padre? Era una escoria al igual que esa Granger. Fulmino al trío de oro con una mirada llena de odio y paso junto a Hermione golpeándole con el hombro a propósito y siguió su camino, pero ya no furioso, sino consternado pues al golpear a la castaña percibió un aroma dulce y fresco que le recordó a ese verano que había pasado en Italia cuando era muy pequeño, estaban a las orillas del rio Po cerca de Venecia y mientras él veía a los peces encontró una flor flotando cerca de él, le pareció muy bonita, era blanca y pequeña, la tomo y olió, disfrutando de la sensación que esto le producía y del delicado aroma que impregnaba su infantil nariz. Decidió conservarla y durmió con ella en su mano durante días porque el aroma era completamente delicioso, como el de Granger.

Espero haya sido de su agrado este primer capitulo. Pronto subiré el segundo

con mucho cariño

André


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, perdonen si me tardo en subir los siguientes capítulos, pero saben la escuela y los deberes están hasta el borde.**

Cap 2.- Caída - tentación

Terminó la cena en el gran comedor y todos se retiraron a sus salas comunes, ese año habían ingresado pocos estudiantes a primero y muchos de otros grados como Susan Bones, las hermanas Patil, Dean Tomas, entre otros se habían dado de baja en el colegio. En la torre de Griffindor, reinaba después de todo un ambiente alegre, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea mientras escuchaban divertidos a Neville contar como pasó sus vacaciones con su demente abuela.

Mientras tanto en las frías mazmorras, un chico estaba especialmente molesto. Todos en la sala común de Slytherin platicaban acerca de cómo habían pasado las vacaciones y lo que habían hecho o planeaban hacer, en tanto, Malfoy los observaba desde su sillón verde, perdido en sus pensamientos, se enfurecía consigo mismo, ¿Cómo había podido pensar que esa sangre sucia de Granger olía tan bien? No puedo evitar una sonrisa sensual que se formo en sus labios mientras recordaba el delicado aroma de la chica, inmediatamente se reprocho por eso, pensó en todas las chicas con las que había estado y en lo bien que olían, Penny, Anny, Sivil, Susan, Pansy y tantas otras admiradoras que le mandaban cartas perfumadas, todas ellas tenían un aroma único pero ninguna lo había provocado tanto como ella. Mientras él se seguía cuestionando el por qué no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido aquella tarde, sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, Pansy se había sentado en sus piernas y lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres Pansy?- pregunto Draco evidentemente molesto con la presencia de la morena

-Solo te observaba, me gusta cuando me sonríes así-le dijo ella con una voz zalamera mientras rozaba su nariz con la del rubio, el sonrió de manera burlona _tonta chica, si supieras en lo que pensaba, no serias tan cariñosa conmigo _ y con ese pensamiento la beso con fuerza, como si creyera que besándola olvidaría completamente el incidente de hacia unas horas.

/****/*****/

Estaban en la clase de pociones, la única que compartían con Slytherin, esa mañana trabajaban en parejas, Harry y Hermione estaban juntos mientras que Ron estaba con Neville quien a pesar de ya no estar asustado como cuando la clase la impartía Snape, seguía siendo igual de torpe y atentaba con mandar al pelirrojo a la enfermería con severas quemaduras. Esa vez harían una poción un poco difícil, un antídoto con sangre de dragón para uno de los venenos más potentes que existían. El profesor Slughorn se paseaba entre los calderos aplaudiendo y regañando a los alumnos que cuidadosamente cortaban y colocaban los ingredientes en el caldero hirviendo. Llego al final de la clase y todos guardaron y etiquetaron sus pociones y se dispusieron a salir, sin embargo, el profesor los detuvo.

-Bien chicos, este año es importante para ustedes ya que presentaran los EXTASIS, es importante por favor que pongan especial atención a la preparación de cada poción, pues en eso consistirá su examen, atentos- Comento seriamente el director de la casa de Slytherin.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta comentando seriamente todo lo que debían aprender ese curso para pasar bien las materias (en especial Hermione quien se presionaba desde ese momento para obtener excelentes en todas las materias) y al salir no encontraron algo más alentador, obstruyendo el paso estaba Malfoy y su caterva

-Así es Granger, tú debes preocuparte por sacar excelentes en todas las materias, no creo que una sangre sucia como tú tenga muchas oportunidades a menos que prefieras mendigar, que en tal caso te verías mejor- Comento el platino con venenosa voz.

-Prefiero estudiar y valerme por mi misma que comprar mis calificaciones Malfoy- Respondió Hermione con fastidio aparente

-Fíjate como me respondes sucia muggle- Malfoy estaba evidentemente molesto con la contestación de la chica

-¿Acaso la acusaras con tu papi Malfoy?-Salió a la defensa de Hermione Harry quien miraba a Draco con la mano en la bolsa donde estaba su varita. –déjalo Harry, no tiene un caso meterse en problemas, es Malfoy no vale la pena-Dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en el hombro del moreno -Vámonos- sugirió y los tres se abrieron camino entre el circulo de Slytherins que miraban seriamente al platino quien simplemente observaba un punto en la pared con evidente enfado, desde la muerte de su padre a manos del Señor Tenebroso, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en vengarlo, y lo conseguiría.

-Es un idiota-comentaba ron mientras caminaban hacia su siguiente clase-Olvídalo Harry, no vale la pena ya lo conoces-decía Hermione mientras revisaba su horario. –Tengo esta hora libre chicos y ustedes tienen adivinación, estaré en la biblioteca, los veré a la hora de comer - se despidió la castaña con rapidez, hacia mucho que no iba a ese lugar que a ella le parecía mágico, el aroma a libros viejos y a polvo le traía buenos recuerdos. Rápidamente llego a la biblioteca, saludo a la señora Pince y comenzó a buscar un libro de pociones para leer sobre la sangre de dragón, busco una mesa escondida entre unas estanterías abarrotadas de libros especialmente gastados (que por su apariencia deberían tener siglos) y comenzó a leer.

Mientras Hermione estaba sumida en la lectura, apareció en la biblioteca una figura alta y esbelta que caminaba con elegancia hacia la estantería contigua a donde se encontraba la castaña, se sentó justamente detrás de ella y tomo un libro cualquiera que comenzó a leer, sin embargo su concentración era poca pues en ese momento el mismo delicado aroma que le comenzaba a quitar el sueño había inundado su nariz, miro alrededor y no encontró lo que buscaba, creyendo que estaba demente siguio su lectura un tanto molesto, claro ahora también se lo imaginaba, se estaba volviendo loco.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y Hermione recogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse a comer, puso el libro en su lugar y camino hacia afuera de la biblioteca, pero no era la única persona que había decido salir, al momento de surgir en el pasillo tropezó contra una figura negra y alta que le cayó encima, se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda y sus cosas quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo, cuando intento incorporarse vio a la persona contra la que había impactado, nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy que ahora tenía la mirada directamente en ella, la Griffindor un poco impactada lo miraba también, nunca había visto tan de cerca en esos ojos, eran de un extraño color entre azul y gris. Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que el desviara la mirada hacia los labios de la chica, no los había tenido tan cerca como en ese momento, se le figuraban suaves y carnosos, quiso saber si en verdad eran así, por tanto, acorto la distancia que los separaban de los suyos y los rozo, fue un toque gentil y tímido a la vez, eran más suaves de lo que se había imaginado y no pudo contener las ganas de morder el labio inferior disfrutando de la calidez y textura de este, entonces comprendió lo que hacía y de quien era esa boca que tanto le había tentado, miro fríamente a la chica que estaba en el suelo evidentemente confusa, se levanto y abandono rápidamente la biblioteca dejando en el suelo a una consternada castaña.

_Espero enserio les haya gustado, por favor su opinión es muy importante para mi, gracias_

_Con cariño_

_André_


	3. Chapter 3

**SI ME HE TARDADO, PERONENME ENCERIO, PERO CON LAS TAREAS Y LAS SALIDAS, ES UN POCO DIFICIL, PERO PROMETO NO DEJARLO SIN TERMINAR, GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO Y... COMENCEMOS**

**SI QUIEREN ESCUCHAR ALBO BONITO LES RECOMIENDO UNA CANCION DE**

**YOU ME AT SIX- COLD NIGHT**

CORAZON-MUERTE

El viento frio golpeaba de lleno en sus mejillas, empujo la gran puerta de roble y un horrible chirrido le dio la bienvenida a ese lúgubre palacio. Camino por los helados pasillos con la mirada tan fría como el clima, llego hasta la puerta de metal que al toque de su varita de abrió revelando lo que había en su oscuro interior.

-¡Oh Severus! Por fin has llegado- la voz era tranquila pero demasiado fría, acompañada de esta, un siseo amenazante hacía eco en la habitación.

-Sabemos donde esta, iremos por el- respondió Snape con el mismo tono ausente de cualquier sentimiento.

-Perfecto, trae a Bellatrix, tengo una tarea para ella-

-Si mi Lord- Respondió Severus y se marcho con paso firme y decidido.

No tardo mucho para que se oyera de nuevo el crujir de la puerta dejando entrar a una figura alta y femenina que caminaba con indecisión hacia su señor.

-Bellatrix, ¿sabes para que te he mandado llamar verdad?- una expresión de miedo apareció en el rostro de la mortia. –Cometiste un grandísimo error al perder la espada de Griffindor y la copa de Hufflepuff, sin embargo, me siento benevolente, tú fuiste una de las pocas que me buscaron cuando desaparecí por aquel incidente con Potter, por eso te daré una oportunidad para enmendarte, tráeme a la chica que necesito y olvidare por completo tu falla, de no cumplir terminaras como tu querido cuñado- Dijo Voldemort con una asquerosa sonrisa

-¡Oh! El señor es tan gentil, no le fallare, le traeré lo que desea- dijo Bellatrix enseñándole sus pútridos dientes en lo que parecía una media sonrisa –juro que no se arrepentirá. Y después de una reverencia salió de la habitación y de aquel desolado paraje en busca de su objetivo.

-¡COLAGUSANO, ENCARGATE DE ALIMENTAR A NAGGINI, NO SOPORTARE MAS TU INCOMPETENCIA! -gritoneo Voldemort mientras acariciaba al reptil con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro-

/ *** / *** / ** / ** /

Caminada con la mirada ausente, no entendía bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, llego al gran comedor sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, se sentó en el lugar de siempre y comenzó a comer, demasiado abstraída como para escuchar a sus amigos preguntarle lo que pasaba. Harry y Ron la miraban contrariados, comieron en silencio y no fue sino hasta la siguiente clase que Hermione reacciono.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Harry preocupado mientras Ron le ponía una mano en el hombro con una mirada también de preocupación

-Sí, no es nada, solo pensaba en la tarea y ya, no se preocupen- la castaña sonreía en tanto avanzaba buscando lugares para sentarse.

-Pero si solo nos han dejado una- se quejaba Ron, típico de él, le chocaba la tarea, le quitaban tiempo que podía pasar con su queridísima y empalagosa lav-lav.

Entro McGonagall con la mirada seria de siempre y les dio una introducción de lo que verían en ese curso, casi al final de la clase empezó a comentar que además de las transformaciones avanzadas, verían las transformaciones humanas, -¿Alguien sabe cuál es la manera más común de transformación humana?- Nadie alzo la mano, sorprendentemente pues al frente Hermione parecía solo estar de cuerpo presente

–Srita. Granger, ¿Puede dar la respuesta?-

-La manera más común son los animagos, ellos deciden en que transformarse y cuando hacerlo, es muy peligroso pues de hacerse mal, el mago podría resultar herido e incluso morir- Fue la respuesta de la castaña que mantenía la vista fija en la pared.

-Exactamente, cinco puntos para Griffindor, como se ha explicado, la transformación es importante hacerla con cuidado, así que para la siguiente clase quiero un pergamino de metro y medio donde expliquen la transformación, sus beneficios y peligros, pueden irse-

Todos tomaron sus cosas y mientras salían para sus salas comunes se quejaban de que les hubieran pedido tal cosa, las clases habían terminado, después de todo, algunas cosas no cambiaban, entre ellas la cantidad de tarea que empezaba a acumulárseles.

/ *** / ** / ** / ** /

Azoto la puerta de su dormitorio con la vista completamente nublada, golpeaba y pateaba todo lo que se le atravesaba, llego hasta el baño y se miro al espejo, sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas de coraje. ¿Cómo había terminado haciendo eso? ¿Qué ocurría? Era una impura, abrió el grifo y se tallo los labios con furia, las preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza y una sola imagen en su pensamiento, esos ojos miel. Salió del baño ya más tranquilo, se recostó en su cama boca arriba mientras comenzaba a pensar más claramente. Llevo su mano había sus labios, aun podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Hermione en los de él, recordó su color, su calidez, la ternura que emanaba de ellos y sonrió, recordó también la mirada de fuego de la castaña, contrastaban con sus ojos de hielo amenazando con derretirlos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No encontraba el motivo de haberlo hecho, solo podía pensar en volver a hacerlo, deseaba volver a sentir esa cercanía, lo haría, pero entonces tomaría algo más.

Unos pisos más arriba, alguien se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, durante la clase de transformaciones apenas y había puesto atención, solo pensaba en aquel suave contacto, ¡oh! Era una tonta, quizá solo lo había hecho para vengarse de ella, como una burla, por dios era Malfoy, un arrogante y egocéntrico "sangre pura" así que trato de olvidar el incidente y dormir de una vez, pero no, no y mas no, al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de él con la mirada en ella, ese color azul de hielo y esa calidez y aroma sutil que desprendía aquel atlético cuerpo, le quito por completo la idea de dormir, definitivamente, sería una noche muy larga.

/ *** / ** / ** / ** /

Y llego noviembre, el clima se ponía más y más frio conforme el invierno avanzaba, las clases transcurrían con normalidad y hasta el momento no se tenían noticias de Voldemort, así que McGonagall autorizo una salida para Hogsmade, sería la primera en mucho tiempo. Llego el sábado y todos se dispusieron a salir, Hermione desde aquel incidente no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy por la biblioteca, ni los pasillos, ni siquiera había sido molestada por este en las clases que compartían, solamente la miraba, pero no como antes, ahora un brillo en su mirada aterraba a la castaña.

Llegaron al pueblo, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que fueron de excursión, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny caminaron hacia el cabeza de puerco, debían hablar con Aberforth pues él era su contacto más directo con la orden. Entraron al maloliente pub y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la mugrienta ventana, Harry camino hacia la barra y pidió las cervezas al cantinero, las recibió y pago. Camino hacia la mesa dejando las bebidas en tanto desplegaba un pedazo de pergamino que constaba de un dibujo de una pequeña piedra purpura y unas cuantas líneas:

"_lo encontraron, en el coliseo,_

_Ojoloco y lunático en camino_

_para obtenerlo primero,_

_tener cuidado,_

_Pronto irán por ella."_

Termino de leer y el escrito de hizo cenizas, Harry miro muy serio a Ginny e importándole muy poco que Ron estuviera allí, la beso, como no lo había hecho desde la batalla en Hogwarts, se habían separado para protegerla pero ya no soportaba mas el tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, temía perderla, por su culpa ella estaba en peligro, la protegería de todo, ya lo había jurado.

El pelirrojo y la castaña permanecieron en silencio, comprendían la gravedad del asunto y que se amaban. Pasaron cinco minutos y el moreno les informo lo que decía la orden.

-Han encontrado eso, pronto Voldemort se aparecerá de nuevo y vendrá para acabar con todos, por ahora solo dicen que estemos con cuidado, "alerta permanente"-

-Y Harry, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Confió en que la orden obtendrá primero el corazón antes que Voldemort, pero ¿Cómo lo mataras?- Pregunto Hermione mirándolo seriamente.

-Aun no lo se bien, tengo que hacerlo antes de que logre completar el ritual.-

Ron que había permanecido en silencio comento

-Harry, en la biblioteca debe de haber algo acerca del corazón de Kitnerjha, bueno supongo que debe de tener otras cualidades-

-Tiene razón Ron, debe de haber algo, lo buscaremos Harry, empezaremos lo más pronto posible- apoyo Hermione. Ginny permanecía en silencio, sabia a quien buscarían y eso la atormentaba, ahora comprendía que el ser la séptima Weasley no era una casualidad.

Regresaron al castillo con todas las intenciones de ir a la biblioteca para obtener información, Harry, Ron y Ginny comenzaron a buscar en las estanterías, mientras Hermione se escabullía a la sección restringida, ella tenía mucha experiencia buscando libros, así que no le sería difícil encontrar uno con la información necesaria. Busco por alrededor de quince minutos y entonces encontró un libro bastante peculiar, no era negro como la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban, su lomo era blanco y contrastaba sobremanera, lo tomo y al momento de abrirlo un sobre cayó al suelo, lo recogió con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que el lacre color verde había sido roto, dejando ver en su interior un pergamino escrito con fina caligrafía, lo extrajo y comenzó a leerlo intrigada, eran solo unas cuantas líneas pero expresaban demasiado

_DRACO_

_ME IRE, NO PUEDO EVITARLO, NUNCA TE LO HE DICHO PERO_

_ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE TI, SE QUE NO ERES UN ASESINO_

_ERES UN HOMBRE DE BIEN, NO CAIGAS EN LOS MISMOS PASOS_

_QUE TU PADRE, ES LO UNICO QUE DESEO._

_TE AMO_

_Narcisa M._

Oh, oh –era una carta de la madre de Malfoy, estaba en problemas, debe de estar desesperado, su padre primero y ahora su madre, está solo, nadie debe estarlo, aunque sea él, y yo, ¿Qué hare con esto? – Hermione pensaba en voz alta, importándole poco que alguien la escuchara, sostenía el sobre y lo miraba con angustia, decidió guardarlo, después se ocuparía de él. Volvió al libro y sonrió de satisfacción al encontrar lo que necesitaba, sin embargo, otro pensamiento acudió a ella, ¿Por qué esa carta estaba en exactamente ese libro? La respuesta era lógica, el también lo buscaba pero… ¿Para qué?

_Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que su opinión importa, gracias por leerlo_

_con cariño_

_André_


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero por fin, el capitulo cuatro aquí...**

**espero se entienda el cambio de persona si no, en los Reviews contestare sus dudas. **

**y... que comience**

Cap. 4. Intenciones-buenas

En el número doce de Grimmauld Place todos estaban muy ocupados, Ojoloco y Lupin no había conseguido el corazón, Moody estaba gravemente herido, alguna maldición le había quitado todos los sentidos dejándolo completamente inconsciente, el enfrentamiento con los mortífagos había sido una atrocidad, miles de muggles heridos y algunos muertos, pero ahora lo que más les preocupaba era la información que les había dado Severus; Voldemort había enviado a un grupo elite de mortífagos hacia Hogwarts, tenían que avisarle lo más pronto posible a Mc Gonagall. Sin embargo, era imposible utilizar la red Flu o si acaso enviar una le lechuza pues el ministerio revisaba cada carta y vigilaba cada chimenea.

-Tenemos que avisarle de alguna manera- dijo Molly evidentemente alterada, era imposible llevar a Ojoloco a San Mungo pues preguntarían por lo ocurrido e iniciarían una investigación y eso no le convenía en ese momento.

-No se me ocurre una manera de avisarle Molly, Remus se intenta levantar pero le insistí que tomara una poción para dormir sin sueños y con eso ha tenido.- Tonks también estaba muy preocupada, su cabello tenía un rosa apagado, casi grisáceo que evidenciaba su humor

-Llamemos a Phineas- Arthur estaba entrando junto con Charley, el conocía bastante de maldiciones y seguramente podría curar a Ojoloco.

-Tienes razón, informare de inmediato. Tonks querida, acompáñame, debemos además preparar algo para el desayuno.- Y con eso Molly y Tonks salieron de la habitación

-Esto será difícil papá, las maldiciones son imposibles de deshacer, pero es posible contrarrestar sus efectos, lo único que queda es esperar a que lentamente regrese a su estado normal.-

-Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos hijo-Dijo Arthur mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaban a trabajar.

/ ** / ** / ** / ** /

Corría, lo mas a prisa que sus piernas y la pesada mochila se lo permitían, genial, se había quedado dormida, no podía creerlo, llevaba días leyendo acerca del corazón descubriendo sus propiedades y estaba demasiado cansada, no podía permitirse faltar a astronomía, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan temprano? Sería su única clase del día, fantástico, sábado y tener que estar despierta a las seis. ¿Por qué tenía que haber tomado astronomía? Ahora podía estar acostada en su tibia cama como Ron o Harry, ¿pero que le pasaba? Ella nunca se quejaba, fabuloso, comenzaba a parecerse a Ron. Llego sin aliento a la torre y sorprendentemente la clase aun no comenzaba, todos sus compañeros empezaron a acomodar su material pero la profesora no llegaba, pasando la media hora entro Mc Gonagall.

-La profesora no dará clases hoy, está un poco indispuesta así que pueden retirarse.-

Se escucharon quejas y reproches por parte de los alumnos pero de igual manera comenzaron a desalojar la torre hasta que quedo completamente vacía, o al menos eso parecía.

/ ** / ** / ** / ** /

-Mc Gonagall, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto la profesora Sprout, todos los demás profesores la miraban con curiosidad. El despacho de la directora estaba en completa penumbra, los personajes de los cuadros escuchaban atentamente.

-La profesora Sinistra ha desaparecido- Dijo la directora con un dejo de melancolía en la voz.

-¿Estás segura Minerva? ¿No habrá salido de improvisto o algo así?-

-Imposible, nadie puede salir del colegio sin mi autorización, además sus cosas están todas desordenadas y su varita rota en el suelo de su despacho- Mc Gonagall estaba evidentemente alterada, caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

-La secuestraron.

-¿Cómo? Pero ¿Quién? Alguien de afuera es imposible

-Es lo que más me preocupa Pomona, si la secuestraron debió ser alguien dentro del colegio. Y creo saber quien, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta estar seguros.

/ ** / ** / ** / ** /

El cielo estaba precioso, la luna llena y la nieve blanca hacían resaltar muchísimo las estrellas, Venus junto al satélite se mostraba orgulloso y en medio de ese hermoso paisaje… ella, sus cabellos castaños ondeaban graciosamente despejándole la cara, su mirada perdida ante la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste, sus delicadas manos en la barandilla y la luz de la luna de lleno en su piel suave y tersa, le pareció una visión, no creía que pudiera haber criatura más hermosa en la Tierra, la escuchó tararear una canción tranquila y alegre, entonces, él ya no pudo mas, sintió una opresión en el pecho, una lucha interna. El era un sangre pura, ella un hija de muggles, no podía dejarse llevar, aunque a decir verdad la diferencia de sangre empezaba a perder sentido. Ella era buena, incluso mejor que él, era lista, bonita, amable, noble… ella tenía más humanidad que él, no podía negar que el hecho de que le hiciera frente, que nunca se doblegara ante él, e incluso que se atreviera a retarlo o a golpearlo como aquella vez en tercer año, le despertaba miles de emociones y allí estaba ella, frente a él, siempre orgullosa, siempre valiente, siempre inocente, siempre ELLA; sí ya lo había decidido, era la única mujer que podría ver de esa manera, la única por la que el dejaba todo a un lado, poco valía ya la limpieza de la sangre, Hermione le demostraba con creces que poco importaba eso y el, de ahora en adelante dejaría de ser un cobarde, le demostraría que él no era ese ser cruel que había intentado ser con ella por no querer admitir las emociones que aquella chica le despertaba, solo esperaba que lo entendiera, sería difícil si, pero era un Malfoy no cedería hasta vencer.

Un escalofrió la recorrió por completo, no era por el frio, la sensación era diferente, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y sus piernas comenzaban a parecer de gelatina, estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió una mano cubriéndole la boca y un cuerpo pegado a su espalda ¿Quién era? ¿Qué pasaba? Un delicioso aroma impregno su nariz, quería gritar pero la mano le impidió emitir cualquier sonido, intento soltarse pero el brazo que la sujetaba era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Shhhhhhh! Si te calmas te soltare-

La voz le sonaba familiar, pero seguía sin poder identificar al dueño; asintió lentamente y entonces la presión fue disminuyendo, la mano se retiro de su boca dejándola respirar, sin embargo, lejos de retirarse, la mano subió hacia sus ojos tapándolos por completo.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Dijo Hermione en un susurro apenas audible.

Sus corazones latían aceleradamente, podía sentirlos e incluso escucharlos, Draco aspiro el delicado aroma que emanaba de los suaves rizos de la chica, dejo que sus recuerdos vagaran libres por su mente, lentamente giro a la castaña hasta tenerla frente a frente, aun le tapaba los ojos, no quería que le viera, no quería que se fuera, no, aun no. Hermione estaba asustada, pero lejos de gritar se quedó allí, por algún motivo esa cercanía le hacía feliz, no sabía quién era (tenía una idea pero le parecía absurda) pero tampoco quería irse, seguía presa en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el aliento de él en su oreja.

-Demostrarte que mis intenciones son buenas.-

Hermione volvió a asentir, sentía una curiosidad irresistible y no se movió más. Estaba tensa, el podía sentirlo, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con sus dedos, lentamente comenzó a delinear sus facciones, su piel era suave y tersa, aun le tapaba los ojos pero podía sentir que ella los había cerrado, toco sus labios con la yema de los dedos, la tomo por la barbilla y la beso, suavemente fue incitándolos a responder, lentamente busco la lengua de la castaña y el beso se tornó apasionado, la tomo por la cintura con la mano libre y la pego mas a él. Hermione pudo sentir el calor que de él emanaba y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, no podía evitar responder al beso y se dejo llevar. Draco estaba completamente cegado, podía sentir las manos de la chica en su pecho, ella soltó un gemido y no pudo evitar emitir uno él también, despacio, la pego contra la pared y se siguieron besando, era perfecto, como lo había pensado; poco a poco la pasión con la que se besaban fue disminuyendo dejando pasar de nuevo a la ternura y se separaron mientras le preguntaba él por lo bajo

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Draco descubrió los ojos de Hermione y mientras ella aun los mantenía cerrados se oculto entre las sombras de la torre, con el corazón aun latiéndole frenéticamente.

La Griffindor abrió los ojos lentamente (como no queriendo volver a la realidad) y se vio sola, la sensación del beso aun estaba en sus labios, -Sí, nos veremos otra vez- dijo en un susurro (que alguien oculto en la obscuridad recibió como una tibia caricia) y abandonó la torre con el alba en el horizonte y una sonrisa a flor de labios.

/ ** / ** / ** / ** /

-Hermione ¿Dónde estabas?- La Griffindor apenas había cruzado el hueco del retrato en su sala común cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny la recibieron con esa pregunta.- Te esperamos desde hace un buen rato, Mc Gonagall quiere vernos inmediatamente- le comento el pelirrojo mientras ella dejaba su mochila en una butaca y salieron corriendo hacia el despacho de la directora.

-Hola chicos, he mandado llamar a los cuatro porque deben saber algo importante, la profesora Sinistra ha sido secuestrada.-

-¿Qué? eso es imposible profesora, nadie puede entrar o salir del castillo a menos que… alguien dentro haya sido

-Exactamente Srita. Granger, fue alguien dentro del colegio, Voldemort aun debe tener influencias aquí, pero ¿Quién? Es el problema, por lo mientras, Srita. Weasley, es importante que esté alerta todo el tiempo, nos enteramos que han enviado por usted, pronto llegaran a Hogwarts por tanto, necesitamos que tenga mucho cuidado, Luna y Neville la acompañaran a donde valla, ya les hemos avisado.

-Profesora, quiero ser yo quien la cuide- Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia la ventana.

-No Potter, si los dos están juntos serán un punto fácil, se que la quieres cuidar pero es peligroso para los dos.-

-De acuerdo profesora- Harry la miro de soslayo, pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón.

-Y directora, ¿Qué haremos el espía?-

-Bueno, es evidente que es alguien de séptimo año, usaron magia muy avanzada para alguien de grados menores.-

-¿Usaron profesora?-

-Si Srita. Granger, para derrotar a alguien como la profesora Aurora, debieron ser varios. Por favor los cuatro, cuídense mucho-

-pero profesora, hay algo que no logro entender ¿Por qué querrían a la profesora, que información tiene ella?- Dijo Ginny que rompía su eterno silencio.

El rostro de la directora se oscureció –Deben saber que Voldemort consiguió el corazón y para poder llevar a cabo el ritual es necesario que el cinturón de Orión este en un punto exacto a una hora exacta, la profesora Sinistra es una de las mejores astrónomas que existen en el mundo y puede predecir el movimiento de las estrellas con una precisión inimaginable, es por eso que no nos preocupa tanto, no le harán daño en tanto la necesiten. Ahora debemos ocuparnos en que no le encuentren Ginevra.-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, sabían que el enfrentamiento llegaría pronto, más de lo que esperaban y estarían preparados.

-Bueno chicos, pueden retirarse, pero por favor, estén atentos.- les despidió la directora

Caminaron hacia el gran comedor completamente ausentes, Harry se sentía culpable, Ron tenía miedo de perder a alguien más de su familia, Ginny decidida a no abandonar la lucha y Hermione con el alma en un hilo, sabía que tiempos aun mas difíciles vendrían y ella no renunciaría, se quedaría a pelear y dejaría allí su vida de ser necesario. Sumidos aun en sus cavilaciones llegaron hasta el gran comedor, se sentaron a desayunar en silencio cuando Neville y Luna (que curiosamente estaba sentada en la mesa de Griffindor) comenzaron a contarles historias, haciendo que el humor de los cuatro mejorara con las historias de luna acerca de los Zarabandos Granates.

Alegremente comía una manzana en tanto escuchaba las historias que ahora Neville contaba acerca de su loca abuela, cuando sintió un escalofrió, de nuevo esa sensación de vértigo en el estomago y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, busco quien la miraba, recorrió cada mesa en busca de quien sabe quien pero sabía que allí estaba, podía sentirlo; no se percato de que en la entrada del gran comedor, un rubio la observaba calculadoramente, como formulando un plan en su mente, una estrategia para hacerle ver a la castaña que sus intenciones eran buenas.

_Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo_

_con cariño_

_André_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, pues aquí el siguiente capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pero las tareas estaban a la orden del día, agradezco su paciencia y que sigan leyendo este fic, espero no decepcionar, un beso a las lectoras y uno en especial a Hilda-Gatita que me ha dado mucho apoyo en esta historia y sin mas preámbulos, comencemos.**

Cap. 5: Revelación y ¿Malfoy?

-Lo he encontrado- entró corriendo a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada orgullosa.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? Podrías haber tocado, ¿Qué tal si alguno estaba desnudo?- Ron aun encamorrado se tapaba pudorosamente en tanto la chica se sentaba entre la cama de él y la de Harry que solo la miraba, ya no tenía las horribles pesadillas pero el hecho de no saber en donde se encontraba Voldemort le quitaba el sueño, desde que había perdido la conexión se sentía menos disperso pero a la vez más preocupado, estaba allí como un gato que caza un ratón y en cualquier momento atacaría y eso le preocupaba, el no poder detenerlo antes de que se hiciera del poder supremo.

-No me llevaría ninguna sorpresa Ronald- comento sarcástica la chica

-¿Qué has encontrado Hermione?- Harry se colocaba las gafas y le miraba con curiosidad

-Bueno- la chica comenzó a bajar la voz convirtiéndola casi en un susurro, no porque temiera despertar a Neville o a Seamus, sino porque quería que le pusieran especial atención- acerca del corazón, si tiene una cualidad especial, lo encontré en el libro raro de la sección restringida- al decir esto recordó aquel sobre que había guardado en el cajón de su mesita de noche, no había tenido la oportunidad de regresárselo y a decir verdad, tampoco lo había intentado. Por algún extraño motivo le ponía nerviosa el pensar en eso o siquiera el acercársele, desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca y el presentimiento de la torre de astronomía sentía su mirada un tanto diferente y eso aunque le parecía una locura no dejaba de atormentarle. Movió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo que debía decirle a sus amigos. – En el libro viene más bien relatada la historia del mismo y de su lugar de origen Roma-

-¿y para que nos interesa saber todo eso?- Ron molesto se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba con pereza-no es que lo menosprecie pero no le veo motivo-

-Ya Ron, Hermione, a que te refieres exactamente-

-Lo primero que deben saber es que dentro del corazón esta resguardada la magia de las cuatro Zinzá, gitanas y brujas muy poderosas que controlaban los elementos, cada una poseía una gema que les ayudaba a aumentar su poder de ser necesario, ellas vivieron esclavas del emperador Claudio en la Roma antigua, le servían porque él les había salvado la vida, el Cesar usaba su magia para conquistar otros pueblos y cometer atroces crímenes, las Zinzá permanecían encerradas y desconocían el cómo se usaban sus poderes, años después en una emboscada de los barbaros las brujas fueron abandonadas a la intemperie y vieron toda la destrucción que el emperador había causado, pueblos enteros quemados, niños muertos y mujeres violadas y abandonadas a su suerte; no soportaron ver tanto caos así que decidieron dar fin a esa era de destrucción, optaron por ocultar su magia para que nadie la volviera a usar con fines malévolos, tomaron las gemas y mediante un ritual y sacrificio resguardaron su magia en las gemas que poseían uniéndolos para siempre con sangre. Así se forjo el corazón de Kitnerjha. Cuando las encontraron al borde de la muerte las llevaron junto con la extraña reliquia ante el Cesar quien entendió lo que era inmediatamente, furioso pidió explicación para liberar la magia, las gitanas con sus últimos suspiros explicaron lo necesario para llevar a cabo el ritual, liberar los poderes y una vez explicado, murieron. Muchas veces intentaron llevar a cabo el ritual pero nunca se consiguió el elemento primordial una Zinzá.-

-Está bien, suena muy interesante, pero ¿además de resguardar la magia de los cuatro elementos, que otra cosa hace esa antigualla?-

-A eso voy, si alguien llegase a abrirlo, la magia contenida se almacenaría dentro de él y entonces se mezclarían los cuatro poderes formando un quinto elemento; energía pura, sería un ser perfecto capaz de manejar la magia sin varita y absorber la magia de los demás si así lo desea- Hermione hizo especial énfasis en esta última frase y se calló.-

-No entiendo nada Hermione, quien libere el poder se volverá algo así como un dios pero eso más o menos lo sabíamos, ahora, ¿Cómo se puede evitar eso?-

-Es sencillo, si el corazón puede otorgar poderes también los puede quitar, si llega el momento del ritual podría quitarle toda su magia a Voldemort, pero solo una Zinzá puede pronunciar en conjuro.-

En ese momento a Harry se le ilumino la cara y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se ensombrecieron –Ginny-

-Exacto, es la única que puede abrir el corazón, existen dos conjuros uno de extracción y el otro de agregación, es por eso que Voldemort la desea, ella y solo ella tiene el poder.-

-entonces mientras no tenga a Ginny, no conseguirá nada, la cuidaremos y avisaremos a la orden acerca de eso- Dijo Harry, por fin después de tanto tiempo tenían un pequeño rayo de esperanza, miro a sus dos amigos sonriendo, después de tanto, no todo estaba perdido. Ron y Hermione sonrieron de vuelta al moreno, el trió dorado estaba de regreso.

Ya había clareado el día así que los tres decidieron bajar a almorzar para luego subir a terminar las maletas, pasarían las vacaciones de navidad en la madriguera mucho más acogedor que la mansión Black. Llegaron al gran comedor conversando animadamente, lo EXTASIS estaban cada vez más cerca y sabían que la última batalla se avecinaba pero, cuando la esperanza sigue viva, nada puede opacar las ganas de triunfar. Ginny estaba sentada junto a Neville cuando el trío dorado llegó hasta la mesa de Griffindor, beso a Harry tiernamente en los labios y todos se dispusieron a comer, mas tardaron en sentarse cuando una lechuza dejo una carta en el plato de Hermione, todos la miraron extrañados, ella vio el sobre cuidadosamente sellado con lacre negro y lo abrió.

Te veo en la sala de menesteres al medio día

Mis intenciones aun son buenas

Te vez hermosa Hermione

La Griffindor sonrió al leer esto último y guardo discretamente la nota

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- pregunto Ginny con la curiosidad emano de cada poro de su piel

-¡oh! Nada, una nota de mis padres pidiéndome les mande una carta al llegar a la madriguera- mintió la castaña, odiaba hacerlo pero sus amigos no entenderían ese pequeño embrollo de su admirador secreto.

Eran las once y media cuando terminaron de almorzar, el tren salía a las tres así que aun tenían un par de horas antes de emprender el camino hacia Hogsmade; Ginny, Harry, Ron y Neville caminaron hacia la torre de Griffindor mientras Hermione se despidió de ellos alegando tener que preguntar algo al profesor Horace y camino hacia el séptimo piso

Las 11:50, en solo diez minutos la podría sostener entre sus brazos, respirar su suave y delicado aroma, oír su voz… estaba desesperado, estar en clases juntos y no poder acercarse a ella, odiaba el tener que mantener una máscara frente a todos, odiaba el peso que habían puesto sobre él, pero tenía que ser así hasta que lograra sus metas. Limpiar el apellido Malfoy y vengar la muerte de sus padres, quería recuperar todo y formar una familia, quería que Hermione formara parte de esa familia, el estaba dispuesto a todo por los suyos y aquella castaña, desde hacía muchos años había empezado a formar parte de los suyos.

DINdonDIN

Las primeras campanadas, las doce en punto, volteo hacia la entrada de la sala que el había preparado con pequeñas velas que apenas alumbraban la mitad de la habitación.

DINdonDIN

Caminaba con la respiración agitada, sus manos sudaban y sus rodillas temblaban amenazando con dejar de sostener su peso en cualquier momento, se detuvo frente a la pared del séptimo piso, cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, respiro lento y pensó en la sala.

DINdonDIN

Solo nueve segundos después de la hora y la puerta no se abría, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y temía que Hermione nunca llegara.-No, imposible- se dijo a sí mismo para calmarse y trato de mantener la compostura. Le había visto leer la nota a la hora del almuerzo, la sonrisa en sus labios cuando leyó el cumplido le había asegurado que iría a su cita.

DIN don...

Se apoyo contra el pomo de la puerta y respiro profundamente antes de girarlo y entrar.

DIN.

La última campanada y su corazón dio un vuelco, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una suave corriente que hizo bacilar levemente las llamas de las velas, allí estaba Hermione, hermosa como siempre, su cabello caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros que subían y bajaban acompasadamente por la carrera para llegar a tiempo. Draco sonrió al imaginar a la castaña corriendo por los inmensos pasillos del castillo solo para llegar puntual, lo sabía, ella estaba igual de ansiosa que el por verle de nuevo.

Hermione cerró la puerta y lentamente avanzó entre el pasillo de velas aspirando un suave aroma que de ellas mágicamente brotaba en un humo de colores creando formas difusas antes de desvanecerse por completo, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la embelesante sensación que las danzarinas llamas otorgaban a aquel recinto.

Lentamente se acerco a ella mientras la veía disfrutar del delicado bouchée que él había preparado para ese… el momento de revelarse… La vio cerrar los ojos y estuvo a punto de retractarse en sus intenciones.-NO- se dijo a si mismo era ahora o nunca. Se paro detrás de ella y coloco una mano en su hombro en tanto la giraba lentamente.

-La giré

-me giró

-La besé

-Me Besó

-Abrió los ojos

-Abrí mis ojos

-Me vio

-Lo vi

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo

/ ** / ** / ** / *** / ** /

Agazapada entre dos grandes árboles que cubrían por completo su figura ella esperaba paciente, sabría que tarde o temprano pasaría la chica por allí y seria su oportunidad perfecta, desde su ubicación bien podría matar a Potter y al fin acabar con todo aquello, pero sabía que su amo se enojaría si llegase a hacer eso, el señor tenebroso lo quería para él y ella no le arrebataría el placer de hacerlo. Su boca se curvo en una media sonrisa imaginando la recompensa que recibiría después de ese día, quizá hasta se convertiría en la favorita del lord en vez de ese idiota de Snape –Mugroso espía- susurro para ella, mientras se acomodaba pues aun faltaban varias horas antes de cazar su presa.

/ ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** /

-Pero... pero, no entiendo tu me odias- la castaña dio un paso hacia atrás atónita ante lo que veía frente a ella

-No, Hermione no entiendes, las cosas han cambiado, yo no soy como crees.

-¿Acaso pretendes que te crea? eres un mortífago para burla ya fue suficiente Malfoy.

-No soy un mortífagos, gracias a ese infeliz perdí a toda mi familia, no entiendes, enserio siento algo por ti, quiero que me creas ¿puedes?

Hermione recordó la carta y entendía a que se refería con a ese infeliz, aun así, era increíble-Es un tanto difícil darte crédito, todos estos años te has burlado de mi, ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Enserio no lo puedo concebir.

-Hermione, por favor, créeme, me gustas desde hace mucho, eres diferente a cualquier chica, eres perfecta.-

La castaña se ruborizo al escuchar eso y agradeció la poca luz en la sala-Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué yo?

-Ya te lo dije, no soy el mismo de hace unos años, cambie y si no quieres continuar con lo nuestro está bien, pero por favor no dudes nunca de mi Granger-

La castaña guardo silencio, le costaba trabajo procesar todo aquello, ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar eso? comenzó a arrepentirse por haber ido a la cita, de haber aceptado lo ocurrido en la torre de astronomía, ¿cómo era posible? estaba confundida, su razón le pedía huir y no volver a tocar ese tema pero… su corazón le decía que le diera una oportunidad, solo el lograba causarle tanta confusión, tantas preguntas que no era capaz de responder.

La miro, llevaba ya unos minutos callada, minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, lo había arruinado, estúpido, estúpido mil veces estúpido. Y así acababa todo, con un último beso y un silencio infinito. Tenía que irse, nada podía hacer cambiar la decisión que al parecer la chica había tomado, le odiaba y él solo podía aceptar eso. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta pasando por un lado de Hermione-Adiós-Pensó mientras avanzaba cabizbajo.

Una, solo una, pensaba la Griffindor mientras regresaba de su ensimismamiento, solo una "no juzgues a un libro solo por su portada" le había dicho su madre cuando era una niña. Escuchó el ruido de pisadas alejándose de ella- decisiones, decisiones, siempre decisiones… solo una-pensó mientras volteaba a ver la puerta.

Llego a la salida, allí acababa todo, así como comenzó, había sido tan efímero pero al menos lo había intentado, tonto consuelo para él, pero consuelo, giró el picaporte decidido a cerrar su corazón y volver a ser aquel hombre frío que todos esperaban, empujo la puerta y…

-Draco, espera.

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo.**_

_**con mucho cariño**_

_**André**_


End file.
